


Voight’s Daughter

by SlytherinPrincess926



Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:09:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinPrincess926/pseuds/SlytherinPrincess926
Summary: Rey hasn't been in Chicago for years. After finally coming back how will she react to seeing the man that is the reason she is the person she was. She finally discovered who she is, but will she revert to her past when her father comes back into her life. Will someone finally make her believe in men again?
Relationships: Hank Voight & Original Female Character(s), Matthew Casey/Original Female Character(s), Will Halstead & Original Female Character(s), Will Halstead/Natalie Manning
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Casey’s P.O.V.

Even after almost 7 years I still wasn’t completely comfortable around Hank Voight. The whole firehouse and Intelligence crew was currently being quarantined in one of the waiting rooms at Med. We reported to a fire that Intelligence had responded to. There was something in one of the rooms that was hazardous so for precaution our blood had to be tested. We were currently waiting for the results when Will and a woman I didn’t recognize walked through the door, wearing no hazard suits if I might add. The woman had long brown hair with bright blue eyes. She was average height for a woman.  
“Hey guys so you are in the clear, but while you all are here I might as well introduce you to Doctor Reyna Petrov.” She smiled at all of us, looking us all over, but when her eyes went over Voight her smile faltered. Maybe she has a history with him too. Everyone went to meet her, shaking her hand and everything. I was one of the last because I was in the corner of the room.  
“It’s nice to meet you, I'm Matt Casey.” I shake her hand sort of awkwardly. She just smiled warmly. I could tell that she made a pretty good doctor.  
“Rey.”  
“Well I don’t know if Hermann has invited you, but we all normally go to Molly’s after our shift if you want to come tonight.” Will’s head has sort of popped up slightly.  
“We’ve been trying for the past week to get her to go, but she always has an excuse, I had to basically drag her in here.” That got everyone’s attention, and the peer pressure plus Brett and Kidd’s puppy dog eyes piled up.  
“I would love to…” Her phone started ringing.  
“Hold that thought, sorry.” She walked away a couple of feet, but it wasn’t far enough that we couldn’t hear what she was saying.  
“Babushka is everything alright? [...] Alright I’ll be there in 15 minutes. [...] Lyublyu tebya” She walked back over. Will was already sighing.  
“I would really love too, just not tonight. Thanks for the offer though.” She said goodbye to all of us before going to I guess change before leaving. I turned to Cruz who was standing right next to me.  
“Do you know what those three words were that she said?”  
“Grandma and then Love you. If she said that whole conversation in Russian I would not have gotten any of it.” The rest of the people were just talking to each other. Connor and Natalie had also arrived in normal clothes, and were talking with Will. I decided to walk over to them to hopefully get some answers about her. I didn’t like mysteries.  
“I didn’t know you guys were getting a new doctor.” Before they could really answer Jay came walking over. He looked semi mad.  
“Will why did Voight just ask me to run that new doctor’s name through the system.” Can you even do that when it’s not for a case? All three of the doctors looked down slightly, and then Nat and Connor looked at Will.  
“Look if either of you tell anyone this I will kill you. Rey’s last name before she legally changed it when she was 18 was Voight. She’s Hank Voight’s biological daughter.” Huh. They obviously didn’t get along.  
“Why would he need Jay to look up her file.” He was a sergeant and she was still his daughter no matter what shit they’ve gone through. Why did he need Jay to look her up for him. Will sort of just smirked at this.  
“It was the only way Sharon could get her to transfer here from Johns Hopkins. She’s the most sought after neurosurgeon in the world. Sam basically begged Sharon to try and get her.” She must have been good.  
“Why would she even come here if Voights here?” Wouldn’t she want to get as far away from him as she could.  
“Look I don’t know. If you want to know why she came back try and get to know her. Just don’t judge her because she’s a Voight. She probably has more shit with Justin and Voight then you.” Jay sort of started to question this and so was I to think about it.  
“Will, how do you know so much about her?”  
“When she was sixteen she ran away to Dc where her grandparents lived. I might have been leaving for college that same day, and she somehow talked me into taking her…”  
“Will you took a minor across state lines?”  
“Yes, but I wasn’t finished. I insisted on meeting her grandparents, and knew that if she tried to make up an excuse I would drive back to Chicago and call CPS. Her babushka got me into having dinner with them that night, and it sort of became a common thing when I was in Dc. She’s like my little sister.”  
“Why have you never told me?” Jay looked a little hurt.  
“She asked me not to with you working with Voight and all. She didn’t want to make it awkward for you. Don’t worry though she’s been really excited to meet you, and she can always use more brothers.” So Jay wasn’t hurt because Will didn’t tell him. It was because Jay wanted a sister. It made sense the Halsteads really only had each other.  
“So you know what problems she has with Voight?” I knew it probably wasn’t my place, but I heard the words coming out of my mouth anyway.  
“Let’s just say she had an entirely different opinion on how Voight should’ve handled Justin and a lot more. She thought that Voight should’ve let him go to juvenile detention or get arrested. Rey thought it would set him straight.” She must’ve only been a kid if Justin could’ve gone to Juvenile when she first thought of this.  
“Hey you guys coming to Molly’s?” We all sort of just followed Hermann to the trucks to go end our shift. Then we all went to Molly’s for celebratory ‘you’re not hazardous’ drinks.  
I couldn’t stop thinking about Rey. I don’t know what it was about her, but I was drawn to her. I wanted to get to know her. Maybe it was because we were connected to Voight. I had no idea.


	2. Chapter 2

Casey’s P.O.V.

The next time I saw her was 3 days later at Molly’s. It looked like Will had basically dragged her here. She looked exhausted.  
“Hey Hermann can I get two beers please.” Will had an arm around Rey, rubbing his hand up and down her arm, and once he got there beers led her over to where we all were.  
“Hey Rey you alright?” Stella was the one who said it, but everyone saw it.   
“Yeah I’m fine just a rough day.” I was glad that Voight didn’t come to Molly’s because I’m pretty sure he would have just made whatever day she was having worse. Natalie gave her a side hug while pulling her towards the bathroom. When they came out Rey seemed to wave her off before going to the bar. I probably shouldn’t have gone over there, considering I hardly know her, but I couldn’t stop my legs from walking over her.  
“You know we always have a bad shift if you want to talk about it.” She turned toward me and gave me a slight smile.  
“I actually had a pretty decent shift. I got into an argument with my Babushka because she wanted to go yell at my father. You don’t have to play dumb Will told me he told you and Jay who my dad is.”  
“I’m sorry if you didn’t want us to know who your dad was.”  
“It’s fine. I didn’t expect to come back and no one recognize me. I did stay in contact with some of them at least.” She looked over at where Trudy was. Of course she knew Trudy. I mean she was Voight’s partner.  
“If you don’t mind me asking; why did you leave?” She turned her attention back to me, and gave me a slight smile.  
“I just didn’t want to stay and watch my older brother burn his life while my dad picked up the pieces every time he screwed up hoping that it would be different that time. You can say I ran away. I’m not ashamed of it. I probably would have done it when I turned 18 anyway. I have to go actually. It was nice to talk to you.” She gave me her beer which wasn’t touched before heading towards the door, not before whispering something in Will’s ear.

The next day  
Unfortunately we got a call almost right after our shift started. Gallo had some smoke inhalation which is why the whole firehouse was found walking toward the exit when Brett let out a slight screech. She broke out into a slight jog towards Rey who was carrying a toddler.  
“Who is this? He is adorable.” Sylvie gave her a side hug before turning her attention toward the little boy. All of us had finally caught up to her. The boy looked like a carbon copy of her, except his hair was slightly lighter.  
“This is Wyatt, my son. Wyatt these are the firefighters and paramedics of Firehouse 51.” She put the little boy, Wyatt, down before grabbing his hand. He looked at all of us smiling. All the girls basically awed at that. I think Mouch did as well, but he hid it well. I looked over at Rey and she smiled towards me. She had a son. That just made me want to get to know her even more. When I looked back Kidd was holding Wyatt with him playing with her hair.  
“You should bring him to the Firehouse when your shift is over.” I found myself saying before I could really process the idea. I had the smiling faces of Wyatt, Kidd, Brett, Foster, and surprisingly Gallo looking at me.  
“Sure if you’re ok if I bring another one.” She had another kid. Brett basically screamed.  
“You have another one!”   
“No I told Will and Nat that I’d watch Owen tonight.” Of course she knew Owen. Will is basically his dad, and Will did say that she was practically his sister.  
“Sure he hasn’t been by the station in forever.” We had to basically pull the girls away from Wyatt after Rey promised that they would stop by after her shift.

A couple hours later  
Our shift was over in an hour when I saw the familiar long dark brown hair that was let down. I’m the only one who notices them so I make my way over.  
“Hey Rey, Owen, and you must be Wyatt. I’m Captain Matt Casey.” Both Owen and Wyatt looked up at me with huge smiles on their faces.  
“Hi Matt,” Wyatt seemed to shy behind Rey's legs whispering something to her. She nodded towards him, and before he could do anything the rest of 51 came basically running towards us. Everyone just takes the two boys to all the trucks while I just hang back with Rey. Right now we were watching Gallo with the boys. He was letting them try on his helmet.  
“He seems like a good kid.” Why did I say that? I mean I was just trying to make conversation. I could’ve brought up something else. I think she sensed my awkwardness because she just let out a slight giggle.  
“Yeah he is.” I really hope that I wasn’t pushing it with this.  
“Does Voight know about him? If that isn’t pushing it.” That got a full laugh out of her. I guess asking personal questions was funny to her.   
“He knows that he has a grandchild. When my babushka found out that I was pregnant she called him basically screaming and I quote, ‘This is all your fault. She has awful taste in men because of you.’ She then warned him that if he ever tried to contact me within the next nine months she would personally come to Chicago and beat his butt.” She smiled at the memory, and I gave a laugh. One thing stuck out though.   
“Bad taste in men?” She turned to look at Wyatt before turning back to me.  
“He signed over rights the moment he found out I was pregnant. It’s for the best that he isn’t in Wyatt’s life.” How could someone do that to their child? I think she realized that I was sort of pissed at the thought of this because she just smiled while putting a hand on my shoulder.  
“I had a pretty similar reaction. It wasn’t until Wyatt was born that I fully believed it was for the best.” I was gonna say something else, but I felt a tug on my pant leg. When I looked down I saw the little boy who had been a main topic of our conversation.  
“Matt?” I bent down to his level in order to look him in the eyes.  
“Yeah bud, what’s up?” He looked up towards Rey, who smiled, before turning back towards me. I had no idea what he was about to say.   
“What’s your favorite cookie?” He looked at me so innocently like he didn’t just ask a totally random question. I guess to a 3 or 4 year old it wouldn’t be.  
“Umm… peanut butter or snickerdoodle. Is that a good answer?” I looked up towards Rey for the second bit. She seemed to be biting down a laugh, but nudged her head towards Wyatt. I guess maybe he was going to explain. When I looked back to the little boy in front of me he was nodding and smiling.  
“Mommy did you get that? Blakey and Ridd’s are chocolate chip.” This is right before he hugs both my legs and Rey’s before running back over to where Owen was with Gallo. My face might’ve shown a little bit of shock that was apparently amusing because she gave a light laugh before finally answering what that was all about.  
“For Christmas I have this tradition of baking cookies for the first responders in the area. Last year was the first that he really got into it, and now for his birthday he wants to do it.”   
“You really don’t have to do that.” I sort of felt bad because there are a lot of first responders around here. She just smiled and slightly waved it off.  
“It’s fine. I was able to do it when he was a couple of months old. Besides how do I say no to my son who, for his birthday, wants to give back.” She had a point there.  
“Alright, but if you want any help just let me know.” She smiled up at me, but didn’t say anything because her attention was pulled toward the two boys who were running towards us, along with Gallo.  
“Auntie Rey do we have to leave soon? Cause Blake said that their shift was ending soon.” Owen was the first one to reach us then Wyatt, and then Gallo who was jogging. Rey looked down at her phone, which was the first time I had realized how long we had been talking. Rey bent down to his height.  
“Yeah buddy I think we should get going so that I can get you two dinner, but I’m sure that if you ask them nicely I could maybe bring you two back here another day. ” Everyone’s eyes lit up.  
“Rey, could they come back? Gallo hogged all their attention.” Brett came to her side with puppy dog eyes.  
“Hey It’s not my fault that they were drawn to the big red shiny truck.” The kids laughed at their banter before Wyatt out of the blue went over to Brett.   
“It’s s’ok Vie next time I’ll spend time with you too!” He then hugged her legs which made the girls jealous so they ended up getting in on the hug, and then Owen got in on it too.   
It took Rey 15 minutes to get the boys ready to go. I had walked them out because everyone else was getting changed. I offered to help get Wyatt into his car seat while Rey was making sure Owen’s seatbelt was correct. Then she walked over to the driver’s side, where I already was, while I opened up her door. She smiled up towards me when she got in.  
“Hey...umm...I wasn’t kidding when I said that I could help with the cookies if you want, or anything else if you need it.”  
“I’ll think about it. I’ll see you later though hopefully with none of you on a stretcher.”


	3. Chapter 3

Rey’s P.O.V.

I had just gotten off of a double shift, and all I wanted was to sleep in. Unfortunately, I had two things going against me when it comes to that. One: my body alarm clock, and two: my son who also has a body alarm clock which is always set for 6:30 in the morning. Speaking of, I just heard Wyatt’s feet hit the floor of his bedroom. That meant I had 30 seconds to prepare to be tackled.   
“Mommy, wake up!!!” His little arms wrap around me to help him pull himself up onto my bed. I wasn’t gonna be able to sleep in today, but I was ok with that, so both of us got up and started our day. As I started to make apple cinnamon pancakes Wyatt packed up his book bag to go to Nat and Will’s to have a playdate. After breakfast Wyatt picks out his clothes for the day (and yes I do check them afterwards because he is only almost three) while I pack the other things he’ll need besides what he thought of. Then it is bath time which is normally done at night, but I was exhausted when I got home as was Wyatt when I picked him up from babushka’s. Normally, I give Wyatt a bath, and then I take a shower afterwards. However, we’re on a time crunch so I have him take a shower with me so I don’t have to worry about him getting into something. Once the shower is over I let him play on his ipad for 15 minutes while I finish getting ready. After that we were off, and arrived at Will and Nat’s in 10 minutes. As soon as we got to the door it opened to show the one and only Owen Manning; obviously waiting to see Wyatt.   
“Wyatt!! Auntie Rey! You’re here!” He gives me a brief hug before him and Wyatt runs towards Owen’s room. Will and Nat came to the door, and I got a hug from both of them, knowing what I’m about to go do, I need it.  
“How are you feeling?” Will kept an arm around me knowing that I needed my brother for a minute.  
“I’m good, Will. I need to do this; if not for me then for Wyatt.” He squeezes my shoulder before letting me out of the side hug. Natalie gave me another hug before I needed to leave.  
“Oh and I texted Jay, and he said that they don’t have a case right now.”  
“Thanks Will. Wyatt I’m leaving!” It took my little boy roughly two seconds to attach himself to my legs.  
“Bye, momma I love you.”  
“I love you too bubba. Be good for Auntie Nat and Uncle Will alright. I’ll see you later. Bye guys. Thanks again.” When the door closed I had to take a deep breath because it was always hard to leave Wyatt anywhere: even though I trust Will and Nat completely. Now I had to make my way to the 21st to hopefully be able to talk to my dad. This was the first time that I would have a conversation with him as an adult. I honestly don’t know what to expect, but I had to do this. If anything Wyatt deserves to have the chance to have a relationship with his grandfather. All he knew about my dad was that he was a cop in Chicago, and because of his job he was very busy which is why Wyatt’s never met him. However, now that we were in Chicago I know as soon as he gets adjusted Wyatt’s gonna ask about him. Before I let my son meet him I need to talk to him; which is what I’m going to do.   
The fifteen minute drive to the precinct didn’t seem to be as long as I thought it would. To say I was nervous would be an understatement. As I’m walking up the stairs I’m questioning whether or not I really wanted to do this. When I made it to the door I decided that I couldn’t turn back now. I was surprised to see Trudy Platt, my dad’s former partner, working the front desk. She’s yelling at a patrol cop so thankfully I don’t have to bother her when Jay walks through the door.  
“Rey?” This was the first time I was able to get a good look at him. You have to look past the hair, but you could easily tell they were brothers.  
“Hey, do you know if Voight’s in? I need to talk to him.” Another key Halstead definer is the concern that flooded his eyes. I’m gonna bet that he’s just like his brother.   
“Yeah he’s upstairs; I’ll take you up.” When we made it to the top all eyes were on me. Luckily, only Kim, Kevin, and Adam were there so I hoped that they wouldn’t ask too many questions. It looked like they were going to ask some questions, but Jay gave them a look and they stopped. It was like doing the walk of shame when I made those few steps towards my dad’s office. The only sound was when I knocked in his door.  
“Come in.” I didn’t announce myself going in because I wanted that door to be closed before I said anything.  
“Hey, can we talk?” He looked up; surprised that I was actually here. In a way so was I.  
“Yeah sit down.” I did as he said, and for a couple of seconds we just sat there. Then, I took a photo of Wyatt out, and handed it to him.  
“His name is Wyatt Alexander Petrov. He is turning 3 in 4 weeks. He is why I’m here. I know you and I haven’t had the best relationship in the past, but I came back to Chicago to face my past, and make sure Wyatt has a better life. He knows about you, that you’re a cop, and I’ve told him about some of the good memories I have of you. I know that he’s going to ask about you soon, and I want you two to be able to have a relationship. However, I need you to prove to me first that you can be there for him, and that you will be a good influence on him. I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to have the same relationship with you that I did before mom died, but I’m willing to try.” After I finished my spiel we just sat there for a few minutes; I was waiting for him to say something. He just stared at me for a while.  
“I’m sorry for how I acted after your mother died, and I would really like to have a relationship with you and your son. How about I take you to lunch at that diner we used to go too?”   
“Sure, I’d like that, but Wyatt isn’t going to be there this time. My number is on the back of that photo; we can set something up.” I nod towards him as I get up to leave. As I walk through the squad room I stop at Jay’s desk.  
“Thank you for earlier.” He gave me a nod, and I left to do some errands before going to pick up Wyatt.


	4. Chapter 4

Rey’s P.O.V.

God we were so late. I was supposed to be meeting my dad for lunch in 30 minutes, but Wyatt and I weren’t even out the door. Before I could even go to the diner I had to drop Wyatt off with Will. It was just going to be those two because Owen is with Helen and Natalie is working. The first thing I did when I knew that we would be leaving late was text my dad, he said it was fine, and then tried to get Wyatt ready. I know I should’ve already had him ready, but he decided to spill juice on himself. That meant that he was all sticky and needed a bath. I somehow managed to stay dry so I didn’t need to get changed. Once the whole bath thing was situated I needed to get Wy’s bookbag ready; which was difficult because Wyatt is going through this clingy phase, and barely lets go of me. It’s slightly concerning, but Dr. Charles said that it was probably just the move catching up on him. I told Will about it, and that I was thinking of canceling, but Will somehow convinced me not too. I couldn’t help that worry that Wyatt was picking up on my anxiety about meeting with my dad, and this was how he was reacting. You know what I can’t think about this right now because we got to go.

Will’s P.O.V.

Rey had just texted me that they were running late which is not normal for her: even with Wyatt. I really hope that she isn’t stalling.  
Knock Knock Knock   
It couldn’t have been Rey; she literally just texted me. She wasn’t the type of person to pull those tricks. Once I get to the door, and look through the peephole to see Jay, I open it.  
“Hey, what are you doing here?”   
“We just finished a case, and I remembered you saying that Owen and Nat weren’t gonna be here so I thought we could hang out.”  
“Sure as long as you’re ok with one more person.” He looked a little confused at that, and slightly scanned the room for another person.  
“I told Rey I’d watch Wyatt.” The confusion just grew...oh wait Jay doesn’t know about Wyatt.  
“Wyatt’s her son; she’s having lunch with Voight today and isn’t comfortable taking him yet.” That’s when he finally got it.  
“Is she gonna be ok with me being here?” I don’t see why not. I mean she let Hellen watch Wyatt about a week after they moved here with barely knowing her, but knew that both Nat and myself trusted her with Owen.  
“The most she’s gonna do is ask if I trust you I’m gonna say yes, and she’ll say that it’s good enough for me.” I’m debating on whether or not I should put money on it, but decided not to because then I’d have to deal with a grumpy Jay who just lost 20 dollars.  
“For real?”  
“Oh yeah; there are only a few people she trusts completely with Wyatt: me being one of them.” It was one of the things that I was most proud of because she has the worst trust issues. We both then just sat on the couch while watching the football game. Once Jay had been here for 15 minutes a knock came from the door. As soon as I open the door my legs are attacked by an almost 3 year old kid. I share a look with Rey because that was not normal. She’s right, he is more clingy. Honestly, I thought she was exaggerating.  
“Uncle Will where’s Owen?” As he’s talking he makes the sign that he wants me to pick him up. He hated being carried most of the time.  
“He’s at GG Helen's remember you get to hang out with Uncle Will.”  
“Whose that?” Wyatt’s little hand is pointed right at Jay.   
“That’s my brother, Jay.” Wyatt just nods, accepting it, and then puts his head on my shoulder. Jay and I both look at Rey to see how she reacted to Jay being here. She turns right to me: just like I predicted.  
“You trust him?”  
“Yes.”  
“I’m fine with it. Look I really got to go; thanks again.” She kisses Wyatt on the forehead, and hands me his bag.  
“No problem; now go and tell me how it goes.” Now I could see her starting to stall. I was going to have to push her out.  
“Bye bubba, I love you. Be good for Uncle Will.” I could see her start to fuss over Wyatt’s hair and clothes. Time to step in. I push her slightly, and close the door.  
“Alright Wy, are you ready to spend the day with Uncle Will and Jay.” He slightly nods his head, but was still acting differently than normal.  
“Uncle.”   
“Yeah bud?” That was weird. He never just called me uncle.  
“No Uncle. He your brother. Your my mama’s brother. He my Uncle Jay.” He points towards Jay while speaking. Looks like Jay just got himself another nephew. The kid was smart. Jay had a look of shock, and I just carry Wyatt over to the couch, and put him in between me and Jay. He leans into my side, and for a while we just watched the game. After awhile I thought that he had fallen asleep, but then he suddenly asked a question.  
“Uncle Will?” Alright now he was definitely addressing me this time.  
“Yeah bud?”  
“Why was my mama nervous today?” She was right; he was picking up on her anxiety over Voight. I got a look from Jay telling me he was slightly uncomfortable: so was I but the kid deserved an answer.  
“Well kiddo you know that your mommy’s dad is in Chicago, right?” I get a slight head shake yes.  
“Your mommy and her daddy haven’t seen each other in a while so your mommy wants to get to know him better before you meet him.” I really hope this was enough. I’m just really glad that he asked me about this and not Rey because she would’ve blamed herself. The kid just picked up on things.  
“Ok. Uncle Will can I have one of my snacks in my bag?” Just like that a switch flipped.  
“Yeah bud how about you bring your bag over here, and then you can pick one.”


	5. Chapter 5

Rey’s P.O.V.

I had just walked into the diner, and knew that he had already seen me. Well I can’t turn back and cancel now. Could I really do this? I guess I had too.  
“Hey, sorry I’m late Wyatt ended up getting juice spilled on him so I had to give him a bath, and he’s been going through this clingy phase so it was a harder time leaving him with Will.” I sit down while I’m talking, and I know that I was rambling; I couldn’t help it.  
“Will? As in Will Halstead?” Oh...right he doesn’t know about my “surrogate” brother of sorts, or how we met. I wasn’t gonna tell him that one.  
“Yeah, he went to college near DC, and Babushka and Dedushka took him in; made him come to every Sunday dinner while he was in college.” Let’s just hope he doesn’t ask how I got to DC because I knew he wasn’t going to approve of any excuse I could make up as to how I got there. I was saving Will from having to deal with the scorn of Hank Voight, and no one wanted that.  
“I’m not even going to ask you how you got to DC.” Oh...that was surprising, but...good. Our conversation was put on hold when a teenage girl, from the looks of it, probably came to take our drink order.  
“Hi, my name is Hannah, and I’m going to be your waiter for today. Can I get your drinks?”  
“Yes, can we have one vanilla milkshake and one chocolate.” I didn’t even think of it when I placed what used to be our orders when we used to come here; before everything went to crap.  
“Yeah sure I’ll get that right up for you.”  
“Thank you.” When I looked back at my dad I saw that he was just staring at me; probably surprised that I remembered.  
“What? Were you expecting to come here, and not get milkshakes?” I sent him a small smile; which I got a Hank Voight equivalent in return. I really did want this to work.  
“I guess not...so how have you been?”  
“I’m well. How about you?” This was gonna be awkward at first...isn’t it?  
“I’ve been good.” Cue in the awkward silence that lasted until the waiter, Hannah, came back.  
“Here are your milkshakes. Do you guys need more time?” I look over at him, and slowly nod my head no. He speaks first.  
“Can I have the steakhouse burger with a side of fries please.”  
“Of course, and for you ma'am?”  
“I’ll have a grilled chicken Caesar salad with a side of apple crisp please.” Once she had our order she left, and the awkward silence was back. I honestly think it made my dad uncomfortable, which never happens, because he pulled out something from his pocket.  
“After you came by the office, and gave me this picture, I couldn’t stop comparing him to Justin when he was younger. I found this photo of Justin around the same age.” When I looked down at them I couldn’t help but see the similarities. I saw them everyday, but I get why my dad would latch on to the picture. He did lose Justin.  
“I miss him too, dad. You know Justin came to visit me in Baltimore a couple months before he died. He had reached out a couple months before I got pregnant. I would’ve come to the funeral, but I was 8 ½ months pregnant and traveling wasn’t the best.” I smile slightly when I remember his visit. He kept making jokes/hints about me naming Wyatt after him. I sort of did; Wyatt is Justin’s middle name.  
“Did you get to meet Danny?”   
“Yeah, I did. I had actually just reached out to Olive to see if we could meet up.” It was one of the first things I did, actually. I had made sure to keep in touch with her when Justin died.  
“I guess the boys are pretty close in age.”   
“Yeah...a little under a year apart.” They were closer in age than Justin and I were.   
“I’m sure those two are gonna be partners in crime.”  
“Don’t say that; I don’t need 3 silly monkeys. Him and Owen are already so close.” The flashback of the two of them putting the mixer on 6 without any covers for when we made cupcakes the last time Owen was over. The worst part was that the next day when Will came to pick them up, they told him all about it.  
“You can never have too many friends.”   
“No, but you only have so many close ones.” He used to say that to me all the time. I wasn’t the most social when I was younger, and preferred to be alone. It scared the crap out of mom so dad always would try to talk to me when we went on these daddy/daughter days. I would always answer what I had answered, and he could never say anything because he only really trusted Al and Trudy.  
We got our food, and talked while we ate; it was mainly about Justin. A common ground subject. Then once we finished our food, and he insisted on paying for it, we both got in our cars and left. It was nice, but I still wasn’t sure what I was going to do about him and Wyatt. I’ve always been very picky about the male influences I let into his life: with the main one being Will and only Will. It was hard for me to trust men; I’ve had bad romantic relationships and bad experiences with familiar ones as well. I’ve just always been careful on who I let into his life because I know in some ways he’s going to relate to them more then me at times, and for some things will look towards them as a role model. I just don’t want him to be broken-hearted. He needs...no...he deserves someone who will stay.


	6. Chapter 6

Casey’s P.O.V.

Something must have happened in the past week or two. Voight has been coming to Molly’s almost every time with Intelligence. He never did this. It was interesting to say the least. He was being more social with other people besides Intelligence, fair enough it was mainly people from med. I had a feeling it had something to do with Rey.   
“Seriously Will, why do you always drag me here after a long shift.” Speak of the devil. She was basically being dragged by Will over to the bar; over to where I was.  
“Because ReyRey you are kid free for the night, have just gotten off a long shift, and deserves to unwind.” Will ordered the two of them a beer, and then came over to me.  
“Casey, tell her that she should stop avoiding this place.” Was she avoiding this place?  
“I’m not avoiding Molly’s Will, I just have greater responsibilities.”  
“Exactly Rey, Wyatt is sleeping over Helen’s with Owen so you don’t have to worry about him. Just relax...oh Jay just got here...Casey make sure she stays here for a bit at least.” Then he was off. Just like that.  
“I don't know how he has this much energy.”  
“How long were your guys shifts?” Rey looked exhausted. She had bags under her eyes, which from the times that I have seen her is very rare.  
“18 hours, but Will had the fortune of not being in OR to OR all day. I swear I performed at least half of the surgeries in my first neurosurgery book.” I guess that was the price you had to pay for being the best.  
“Then why did Will drag you here, and why did you let him?” She rolled her eyes slightly before giving me her beer, after seeing that I had just finished mine.  
“He wants me to have more adult interaction, especially since I have both Wyatt and Owen for over 24 hours.”   
“Well if you need to you can bring them by the station. Brett’s still waiting for Wyatt time.” I didn’t know why I said it like that. Like I was implying that she couldn’t handle the two boys. Was that how it came across?  
“I might just do that. Wyatt’s been asking me when we could go back anyway so...yeah anyway I should probably go talk to Will for a bit before I head home. It was nice talking to you. See you tomorrow.” Rey turned around, and walked away towards where Will, Jay, and Burgess were. She spent a good twenty minutes talking with them before she left.

The next day

Casey’s P.O.V.

I had the people for Truck make sure that all of our equipment was accounted for, and was currently watching Gallo joke around with Mouch.   
“Matt!!!” Oof...a tiny body attacked my legs when I looked down to see the light brown hair that belonged to Wyatt Petrov.  
“Hi buddy, where’s your mommy and Owen.” As soon as I mentioned them they both appeared, Rey with a couple of trays in her arms.   
“Matt it my birthday. I dis many.” He held up three fingers in my direction before he and Owen both got distracted by Gallo. Once I walk over to Rey I take the trays of cookies off of her hands.  
“You really didn’t need to do this.” There were three trays filled with cookies. Who knew how much time this took.  
“It’s nothing besides it’s his birthday, and he wanted to see his second best friend Blakey.” By now everyone had heard the commotion caused by the two boys, and before no time Gallo and Ridder were running around with the boys on their backs while Brett and Kidd were trying to get them.   
“I don’t know how Gallo will feel about being second.”  
“Well tough luck; he can try to get in between those two. Trust me it’s not pretty.” Now Mouch and Hermann had come down, and took the cookies off of my hands to go eat them in the corner. Though I don’t think they’ll eat them all because Rey gave them both a look. It was pretty interesting watching them try to hide.   
“So where are you guys going after this?” It was pretty early in the morning so I assumed they wouldn’t stay all day. Not that I was kicking them out. If I did that I would be on the shit list of all the girls and Gallo; that’s not somewhere I want to be.  
“Well, after this we are paying a visit to Intelligence and then I promised the boys that we would go to Med so Wyatt can have his birthday dinner with Nat and Will. And Sharon wanted to meet Wy so I figured why not today.” Wait Intelligence...that meant Voight.  
“So he’s met Voight.” I wonder how that went.   
“Not yet, but Wyatt wants to visit Jay so we’ll see how it goes.” I guess they’ve gotten close with the other Halstead as well.  
“Well I hope that goes well. He’s been going to Molly’s more, and is a little more social.” I guess I was right; it did have something to do with Rey.  
“I know I may or may not have asked Jay to keep an eye on him. I wanted to see how he reacted to me being back.” And I doubted she was related to Hank Voight.  
“Sneaky” She laughed slightly while checking on the boys, who were now at 61 with the girls who were showing them around, before turning back to me.  
“Yeah, well I am still technically a Voight. Doesn’t matter if I changed my last name.” I guess she was right.  
“Remind me of that if I ever get on your bad side.”  
“Will do. Though let’s hope you never get on my bad side.” Let’s hope.  
“Matt!!! Can you show me your gear?” Just as he finished a little body came to an abrupt stop before us. Wyatt definitely had a lot of energy.  
“Sure buddy, come on maybe you can try on my helmet.”

Rey’s P.O.V.

I didn’t know if this was the best idea. Letting Wyatt get close to Matt, especially since realistically I didn’t really know anything about him, but it felt ok. Besides for some reason Wyatt is drawn to him. The night after their first, tiny, interaction Wyatt wouldn’t shut up about him. Granted the conversation was about 51 in general, but Matt Casey was a common name that came out of his mouth. Maybe I’m stupid for doing this, but I’ve always taken Wyatt’s instincts into consideration when it came to things like this. I don’t really know why, but I do. Kids are smarter than we give them credit for, and besides they are less influenced by real world problems.   
I couldn’t help but smile at the scene in front of me. Matt had Wyatt on his shoulders to help him see something on the top of the truck. He was holding onto Wy’s hands to make sure he didn’t fall. Then, Matt brought him down, and Wyatt was soon wearing Matt’s jacket and helmet. This scene could easily make anyone’s heart melt.


End file.
